Finale (Part 2)
Finale (Part 2) is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version). This is the second part of the series finale and the prelude to Power Rangers Combat Chaos. Synopsis Leaving the villain party, along with the helping rangers, behind them to track down Zordon a sudden reunion occurs. However, when the rangers save the unexpected prisoner, things start to go out of hand and the true intentions of the prisoner become clear. Plot As the stolen time ships make their escape the Hyperforce Rangers ask Chloe again if she is certain about which time ship Zordon is on. Chloe confirms her certainty and Marv asks "Vespa" how close Vesper's new body is to completion using the technology that was found in Dr. Fericks burned down lab from the year 3017. Alpha 55 replies that it will be a few more hours before the body is completed. As the group makes their way into the stolen time ship Chloe inspects each of the rooms. The Hyperforce Rangers find a mysterious man in a lab coat locked behind a force field. As the Hyperforce Rangers free the mysterious man from the force field Chloe recognizes him as her father Mr. Ashford. Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that he had been contacting her through her locket and that he was the voice that she had been hearing in her head. Chloe asks about her mother, but begins to break down when Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that she is dead. Mr. Ashford leads the Hyperforce Rangers to the back of the stolen time ship telling them that Zordon is too powerful to keep at the front of the ship due to the interference with the electronics. As Mr. Ashford continues to talk to the Hyperforce Rangers about Time Force Alpha 55 detects a Time Force energy signal trying to access the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship controls. Mr. Ashford comments under his breath that "she" is ahead of schedule and drops a force field in between himself and the Hyperforce Rangers. Mr. Ashford tells the Hyperforce Rangers that there is no use trying to teleport back to their time ship because Scorpina has disabled the controls. Mr. Ashford warns Scorpina by communicator as Vesper downloads her consciousness from Alpha 55 into her partially completed body on board the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship where she regains the memories of her past life and death from her the charred memory chip of her original body. Vesper makes her way to the control room and confronts Scorpina, who has the Time Force Red Ranger Wes hostage. Vesper tries to strangle Scorpina with her own hair, but Scorpina breaks free by cutting off her own hair with her nails. Mr. Ashford threatens to destroy the remaining Time Force Rangers unless he gets some alone time with Chloe. The Hyperforce Rangers come to the conclusion that if Chloe complies with his demand it may prove to be distraction enough to save the Time Force Rangers from their captivity. As Chloe transforms into her Pink Battle Warrior form Alpha 55 pilots the Phoenix Hyper Zord and takes Marv, Joe, Jack and Eddie to each of the other stolen time ships with Time Force signatures. Eddie enters one of the stolen time ships. On board Eddie quickly disarms and tosses a member of "The Alliance" into a room, locking him inside by barring the now broken door knob with the member's own weapon. Before Eddie can free the prisoner he becomes trapped in an illusion of a deserted island with Vesper. Realizing this can't be real, Eddie body slams the illusion of Vesper and begins to follow the voice of the prisoner he hears as the island begins to flood. Jack enters another one of the stolen time ships and is injured by Goldar, who has now joined "The Alliance" on their mission. Jack damages Goldar's wing with his Crius Cannon as Goldar in turn jabs Jack in the shoulder. Jack blasts the access panel allowing the Time Force Yellow Ranger Katie to bust through the door of her prison cell. Annoyed that Goldar has interrupted her conversation with Jack, Katie punches Goldar upside the face. On another stolen time ship Marv and Joe break down a door finding Doomstone trying to revive Thrax back to life. Combining their attack, Doomstone is knocked to the ground and the Time Force Blue Ranger Lucas is freed. As Joe and Lucas get into it over love interest with Nadira Marv is left uncomfortable and Doomstone takes the opportunity to leave. They then manage to catch up with Doomstone in the control room. Back on board the first stolen time ship Chloe demands answers from her father. Mr. Ashford sidesteps Chloe's questions about her mother, only stating that she fell to her death. Mr. Ashford tells Chloe that he has been planning this for a long time, though some things will need cleaned up as not everything has gone to plan with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd unexpectedly being powered up by Thrax's death. He then tells Chloe that the stolen time ships are programmed to self destruct if they can't escape through the time stream within ten minutes time. Chloe warns the other Hyperforce Rangers of the self-destruct sequence. While it was happening, unknown to anyone, a new portal opened and a ship came through, heading towards the time ships. Back on the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship Scorpina hits Vesper as she fails to backflip out of the way. Wes morphs and strikes Scorpina with some laser blasts. Vesper drags Scorpina by her leg to the airlock as Burrito the dog bites Scorpina's face. As Vesper continues to hold Scorpina in place Wes stomps her in the stomach. Wes gets tired of Vesper's antics with Scorpina and jettisons Scorpina from the airlock into an unknown point in the time stream. Back in the illusion, Eddie uses his Zordon-enhanced Oceanus Trident to dispel the illusion and accidentally hits the Time Force Green Ranger Trip. Lokar uses his mental powers to mess with Trip and Eddie's minds by making a hole appear. Eddie uses his Oceanus Trident to dispel the illusion yet again. Eddie uses hologram technology enhanced by Trip's psychic powers to make a team of Time Force and Hyperforce Rangers with Eddie's face to distract Lokar. As the back of the stolen time ship opens up revealing Lokar, the holograms begin to malfunction and shrink. The shrinking holograms and Eddie lunge at Lokar. Eddie strikes Lokar causing him to disappear in the time stream in an explosion of black feathers. Eddie and Trip make their way to the control center and recover Trip's morpher. As the stolen time ship becomes unstable and starts to crash Alpha 55 picks the pair up. Trip is marveled by the fact that his design of the Phoenix Hyper Zord is now a reality. Back on board one of the other stolen time ships Jack hits Goldar in the face and Katie hits him in the abdomen. Katie catches and snaps Goldar's sword in two with her super strength. Jack uses the Crius Hammer to smack Goldar unconscious while ripping off his remaining wing. As Katie busts through multiple walls to claim her morpher Jack decides to ask her out for coffee. Alpha 55 picks up the pair of Yellow Rangers before the stolen time ship crashes. On another stolen time ship Marv drills through Doomstone's eye and body reclaiming Lucas's morpher from the control panel. As the time ship crashes the group of three runs to escape with Lucas and Joe both trying to "accidentally" leave the other behind. On board the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship and the Phoenix Hyper Zord the group of Rangers makes their way back to save Chloe from the remaining stolen time ship. Chloe becomes enraged at Mr. Ashford's responses and a whirlwind begins to threaten the destruction of the stolen time ship. Chloe begins to calm herself, still feeling her mother's presence and starts to notice little tells that her father may not have been entirely truthful with her. Mr. Ashford attempts to teleport away, when suddenly, he is attacked from behind by a new Ranger who appeared out of nowhere; a being known as the S.P.D. Super Omega Ranger, much to the shock of both him and Chloe. Mr. Ashford shouts that he thought that the Rangers had lost, claiming that the Alliance changed everything. The Super Omega Ranger replies that he is wrong, saying that he anticipated Ashford's sick plan, hiding Zordon somewhere in an unknown world and attempting to escape. Not to mention the Super Omega Ranger knows about the Z-Wave and Thrax, which is why he came to stop him, and he is not alone. As if on cue, a bunch of Rangers came midair flipping the portal he came out of before they landed around near Mr. Ashford, surrounding him. The backup Rangers that the Super Omega Ranger brought are revealed to be the following: the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (veteran and new- including Cadmus clones Rocky and White Ranger Tommy), the Power Rangers Flight Squad, the Trump Squad Rainbow Crusader, Dana Mitchell the Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger, Ryan Mitchell the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger, Kendrix the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger, Mike the Magna Defender, Nick Russell the Mystic Force Red Ranger, Madison Rocca the Mystic Force Blue Ranger, Udonna the Mystic Force White Ranger, Sophia Russell the Mystic Force Twilight Ranger, the Megaforce Robo Knight, Brad the Prism Force Green Ranger, Cole Evans the Wild Force Red Ranger, Merrick Baliton the Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Ninja Storm Power Rangers, Eddie Colmes the Lightning Mask Blue Ranger, Jack Landors the S.P.D. Red Ranger, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Sam Thorson the S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Hannah Sanford the Supersonic Force Yellow Ranger, Roy Rogers the Turbine Racers Blue Ranger, Janice Skyler the Turbine Racers Pink Ranger, the Beast Morphers Power Rangers, the Power Rangers Phantom Brigade, and the Power Rangers Justice Sentinels. Along with them and standing at Merrick's side was none other than Zen-Aku, former enemy, now ally of the Power Rangers Wild Force. Mr. Ashford soon confirms that he has no way of escape, as his teleportation was sabotaged by the Super Omega Ranger from another timeline. He tried calling for reinforcements, but the Super Omega Ranger reveals that Mr. Ashford's backup was beaten by the Ranger backup he brought before they got here, and that they already rescued Zordon, returning him back to the original timeline where he belongs. Then the Super Omega Ranger declares that all of Mr. Ashford's so-called plans of "fixing the balance" have gone up in smoke. With that said, he puts Mr. Ashford in a special set of space handcuffs, so that he never escapes. Zen-Aku expresses his disgust of Mr. Ashford being a father to Chloe, thinking up a sick plan of destroying all the Power Rangers in history, just for the sake of "fixing the balance". Merrick adds that that's what led Mr. Ashford to his downfall before the Super Omega Ranger orders the Justice Rangers to take him while he shuts down the force field. Mr. Ashford starts blaming Chloe for calling more Rangers for help, accusing her of ruining everything, calling her a curse, threatening vengeance on her and the rest of the Hyper Force Rangers, and shouting that they're all dead. The Red Justice Sentinel Ranger hits Mr. Ashford while ordering him to shut up, telling him that he has the right to remain silent, and that anything he says can and will be used against him in court. Chloe is in tears of anger and pain not only from Mr. Ashford's sick plan, but also his words of hatred towards her. Even so, she is glad his wicked ways are stopped. The rest of the Hyperforce Rangers arrive, witnessing the whole thing. Marv comforts Chloe, telling her that it's all over. But Chloe solemnly denies it, saying that it's just the beginning, believing that the Rangers haven't seen the last of her father. Eddie says that regardless, the Rangers have all won, and thanks to the Super Omega Ranger, Zordon is saved, and so is history. Zordon thanks the Rangers for rescuing him and saving history, and now he wishes to be brought back to the moment when he was first captured, with no interference from the Alliance. The group of Rangers decide that the best course of action is to go back to the year 3017, but before they can do that they will have to first pick up their other allies. Alpha 55 teleports Merlin, Andros, Aisha, Gemma, Song and Gem on board and the Super Omega Ranger thanks all the Rangers, including the Hyperforce Rangers, and Zen-Aku for their assistance in saving history. Roy asks if they will remember all they had been through, but the Super Omega Ranger replies that as time heals itself, memories of this adventure will fade, and it will seem as if it never truly happened. Only the Hyperforce Rangers and the Time Force Rangers, of course, will know of the adventure. Justin remarks that it's a bummer, but Marv asks his concern about the Z-Wave that empowered Zedd and Rita. The Super Omega Ranger replies that he made certain that that never happened either. History is back to the way it was, and there is nothing Mr. Ashford can do about it. Aisha said that she and all the other backup Rangers will miss the Hyperforce Rangers. But Marv assured Aisha that "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger". And so, to preserve what remains of the original timeline, the Hyperforce Rangers erased the memories of the backup Rangers and Zen-Aku before returning them home. Of course, the Super Omega Ranger has a secret device unknown to everyone else. Seeing the technology to wipe minds at work Vesper begs the Time Force Rangers to use it on her, anguished by seeing and feeling the memories of herself burn to death on an endless loop in her mind. Trip tells her that it is impossible because her mind doesn't work like an organic mind, but perhaps one day remembering her experience would help her grow as a person. Vesper tells Eddie to find and erase every last back-up copy she has made of herself because if she were ever to die again she would prefer to remain dead instead of coming back even worse off than she is now. Super Omega Ranger contradicts her, and has a super computer finish her new robot body completely. Vesper is shocked at first, then delighted that she now looks completely like her old self again. As Trip looks through the history records he concludes that the United Alliance of Evil dinner took place eight months before Zordon's death, meaning they have eight months to make things right before the time alterations become permanent. As their allies are dropped off one by one in their respective times and dimensions, the Hyperforce Rangers discover that Song has disappeared from the time ship. The Time Force Rangers and Hyperforce Rangers search the entire time ship, but are unable to locate him. Chloe decides to go off to be by herself for a while to think about things with her father. Back in the year 3017, everything looks back to normal, to the delight of the Hyperforce Rangers, just as the Super Omega Ranger said. They head to Time Force Academy with Mr. Ashford in tow, and the Rangers all joyfully reunite with Jen, who is happy to see the Hyperforce Rangers and overjoyed to see the Time Force Rangers, including Wes. After that, the Rangers tell Jen everything that happened, including the identity of the Alliance Leader and Mr. Ashford's crimes and motive. Confirming that and accepting the evidence, Jen ordered the Time Force officers to take Mr. Ashford and his goons away to jail, sentencing them there for life. A couple hours later, the group heads to an awards ceremony, where Jen gives medals of honor to the Power Rangers Hyperforce. Jen also thanks the Super Omega Ranger for helping the Hyperforce Rangers stop Mr. Ashford from winning and getting away with his evil scheme. The Super Omega Ranger shouts, "Rangers forever!" as the crowd cheers before Trip hugs Joe and Katie kisses Jack on the cheek while pushing Marv five feet away for his "friend zone" comment. Just when all seems right with the world and Joe was about to proceed with the wedding of him and Nadira, the sky turned dark and stormy before a giant hologram of Lord Zedd appears, looming over the buildings and glaring down at the Rangers, declares that he has come to destroy the Power Rangers, to which the Super Omega Ranger declares "I don't think so," and then he pulls out the same device he had earlier; the device that not only contains the memories of the veteran Rangers' adventures with the Hyperforce Rangers, but also summons them from their dimensions! And so, with the press of a button, all the Power Rangers in history from unaltered timelines (yet those with knowledge of the Hyperforce Rangers) have appeared, standing alongside the Hyperforce Rangers and Time Force Rangers. The Super Omega Ranger explains that they are from an alternate universe, yet they have knowledge just like he does. So all the Rangers standing together morphed in unison before taking up their fighting stances and readying their weapons. They all shout the powerful words before a colorful explosion occurs behind them: "Power Rangers, UNITE!" (ED: Lupinranger VS Patranger, performed by Tatsuhiko Yoshida & Hitomi Yoshida) Meanwhile, Chloe's father is in his cell before an explosion occurred, knocking him back as an alarm blared. Coming through the smoke from the hole made in Mr. Ashford's cell is Psycho Blue, saying to the villain, "Making balance for Power Rangers and villains, huh, old man? We'll see about that since our master knows what to do with you!" Then he knocks the crazed scientist out cold. Moments later, Mr. Ashford wakes up and finds himself strapped to a table, wondering aloud where he is. Tommy's voice echoes out of the shadows that he's in his domain with Goldar, Scorpina and Rito along with all other Power Rangers villains in history, except for those who reformed. Mr. Ashford is scared, and very confused, recognizing who the voice is, yet asking what he wants with him. A foreboding voice explains that along with himself and his friends, Zedd and his alliance are disgusted at his plans for "fixing the balance", telling him that they prefer to do things their way, not his. Mr. Ashford, outraged that all the Power Ranger villains refused and hated his vision and ideas, demands to know who dares to overthrow him in his alliance, and stepping out of the shadows, with five evil Ranger-like beings at his side and an orange lookalike of Zordon in a time warp behind him, Lord Drakkon laughs wickedly, loudly, and maniacally. Nolan is shocked to see the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as evil Rangers before Lord Zedd, Rita and Thrax step in as they explain to him that the Tommy he is seeing is not the one he knows, but the Tommy from another universe, one where he stays evil and becomes a powerful evil Ranger, renaming himself Lord Drakkon. The orange Zordon lookalike introduced himself as Zordonicus and the five alongside Drakkon as Lady Merla, Lord Tricer, Lord Rexxor, Princess Tigora and Duke Mastados. Princess Tigora told Mr. Ashford that he dishonored the name of Zordonicus by altering Power Ranger history, for without it being as is, Zordonicus would cease to exist. She also told him that there is no barbarian worse than weak ruler, and Mr. Ashford is the barbarian, while Tigora alongside her friends are strong rulers. Mr. Ashford tries to tell the six evil Rangers that they could work together to fix the balance, insisting that he could save them, but Drakkon tells him to worry about saving himself before ordering his Ranger Sentries to start the procedure and increase the power as he yells out, "We want to hear the cries of a future and a new alliance leader being born!" And then, all that was heard was Chloe's father's bloodcurdling scream. A moment later, with the use of Zordonicus, Zedd, Rita and Thrax's magic and the Machine Empire's technology, Nolan's dead body undergoes a permanent transformation to a green cloaked mechanical monster known as Master Gigatron. Gigatron wakes up, wondering where he is, before Zordonicus, Goldar and Scorpina manipulate him in thinking that "fixing the balance" of Power Ranger History is a stupid mistake. Gigatron finds the plan blasphemous, and decides to come up with a new one, ordering Thrax to destroy all plans of changing history, swearing to destroy the Power Rangers and take over the world in his way. And then he, Drakkon, Merla, Tricer, Rexxor, Tigora, Mastados, Zordonicus, Zedd, Rita, Thrax and all the other villains laugh evilly. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (Hyper Force Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (Hyper Force Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (Hyper Force Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (Hyper Force Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (Hyper Force Pink Ranger) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Hyper Force Green Ranger) *Christopher Khayman Lee - Andros (In Space Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley - Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Mike Ginn - Gem (Ranger Operator Series Gold Ranger) *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Gold Silver) *Ho-Sung Pak - Keanu Song (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Nicolas Cage - Merlin *Greg Cipes - Sam Thorson (Super Omega Ranger) *Yuri Lowenthal - Sam Thorson (Super Omega Ranger; voice) *Jason David Frank - Tomax Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson - Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Patrick Wolf - Justin Bolton (Flight Squad Red Hawk Ranger) *Ogie Banks - Zane Stacks (Flight Squad Black Condor Ranger) *Ryan Kelley - Bobby Fieldman (Flight Squad Yellow Owl Ranger) *Carrie Reichenbach - Kristen Spade (Flight Squad White Swan Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias - Tina Montez (Flight Squad Blue Swallow Ranger) *Orlando Bloom - David Trueheart (Flight Squad Green Eagle Ranger) *Jennifer Tung - Wilana Mizuno (Flight Squad Pink Peacock Ranger) *Eddie Alvarez - Amuro Cronos (Flight Squad Cobalt Phoenix Ranger) *Mark Patton - Jesse Walsh (Flight Squad Aqua Falcon Ranger) *Kim Myers - Lisa Webber (Flight Squad Purple Vulture Ranger) *Ryan Robbins - Leonard Banba (Trump Squad Rainbow Crusader) *Alison MacInnis - Dana Mitchell (Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger) *Rhett Fisher - Ryan Mitchell (Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger) *Valerie Vernon - Kendrix Morgan (Lost Galaxy Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Russell Lawrence - Mike Corbett (Lost Galaxy Magna Defender) *Firass Dirani - Nick Russell (Mystic Force Red Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo - Madison Rocca (Mystic Force Blue Ranger) *Evangeline Lilly - Udonna (Mystic Force White Ranger) *Alice Braga - Sophia Russell (Mystic Force Twilight Ranger) *Chris Auer - Robo Knight (voice) *Will Friedle - Brad Pitforge (Prism Force Green Ranger) *Ricardo Medina Jr. - Cole Evans (Wild Force Red Ranger) *Phillip Andrew - Merrick Baliton (Wild Force Lunar Wolf) *Lex Lang - Zen-Aku *Brandon Jay McLaren - Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *John Tui - Anubis Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Greg Cipes - Sam Thorson (S.P.D. Omega Ranger) *Brett Stewart - Sam Thorson (S.P.D. Omega Ranger; voice) *David Henrie - Eddie Colmes (Lightning Mask Blue Ranger) *Kelly Sheridan - Hannah Sanford (Supersonic Force Yellow Ranger) *Colton Haynes - Roy Rogers (Turbine Racers Blue Ranger) *Sam Tjhia - Janice Skyler (Turbine Racers Pink Ranger) *Carson Boatman - Andrew Walton (Red Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Michael Ronda- Cain Rodwell (Blue Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Bella Thorne - Violet Eckart (Yellow Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Trevor Jackson - Jimmy Mayfield (Green Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Giorgia Whigham - Talia Hoffman (Pink Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Thomas Doherty - Leon Masterson (Black Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Louis Tomlinson - Deuce Lockhart (Silver Phantom Brigade Ranger) *Gregg Sulkin - Brendon Moore (Red Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Jordan Calloway - Terrell Walter (Green Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Caroline Sunshine - Monica Sterling (Pink Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Kenton Duty - Cyrus Benford (Blue Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Lyrica Okano - Kylie Trenka (Yellow Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Cameron Boyce - Jeremy Sturrock (Black Justice Sentinel Ranger) *Blair Redford - Austin Macleod (Gold Justice Sentinel Ranger) Notes *This is the series finale of Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version) before Power Rangers Combat Chaos. Category:Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version) Category:Episodes Category:Toonwriter